


【ME】Sex and drugs

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111





	【ME】Sex and drugs

正文：  
　　  
　　那个人坐到自己身边的卡座的时候，Eduardo并未在意。他来自巴西，被南美热情的阳光浇灌着长大，酒量好得出奇。尽管他今晚着实已经喝了不少，但除了微微发烫的脸颊和亮得过分的眼睛，全无半点喝醉的迹象。  
　　  
　　他其实挺想大醉一场的——这时候，他开始恼恨自己千杯不醉的酒量了。  
　　  
　　今天难道不该喝醉吗？Eduardo在心里嘀咕。他和自己曾经最好的朋友——同时还是他的前男友——今天下午时终于签下了和解协议，像一对经历了漫长拉锯的离婚夫妻那样，终于能客气体面地一拍两散。这些日子里，Eduardo和Mark在那张长长的质证桌上分坐两头，把刻薄的言语当做刀枪剑戟，一股脑地向曾经最亲密的人掷去，把彼此都扎成鲜血淋漓的刺猬，还都要倔强地挺直脊背，假装自己不是这场闹剧里的输家。他们把质证室当成战场，面前的长桌上，横陈着他们过往所拥有的、名为“爱情”的尸体。  
　　  
　　Eduardo扶着额头。生活就是这么狗屎，在你最想喝醉的时候，偏偏清醒得不得了。  
　　  
　　“嘿，”就在此时，他旁边坐着的那个男人说话了，“一个人吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo心不在焉地点点头，又灌了一口酒。威士忌火辣辣地滚下喉咙，酒吧里不知道是不是没有开空调，Eduardo热得受不了，只好把胸口的衬衫纽扣又解开了一颗。他动作优雅行云流水，完全没意识到旁边的男人注视他的眼神又暗了几分。  
　　  
　　“如果我有一个这么漂亮的Omega，绝对不会让他一个人来这种地方。我叫Charles，能知道你的名字吗？”那个男人又开口了。Eduardo转过脸看他，意外地发现对方长得竟然还算不错：深金色的头发修剪得干净利落，高挺的鼻梁和方正的下颌在普通人中称得上英俊。他坐得距离Eduardo很近：一股淡淡的、属于alpha的信息素味道从他身上散发出来，无声无息地萦绕在Eduardo周围。  
　　  
　　Eduardo皱了皱眉。看来自己今晚是被当做猎艳对象了。  
　　  
　　他盯着这个alpha看了一会，而这个男人就坦然地坐在那里任他打量。Eduardo挑剔地审视他：一身整齐的商务套装，扣得严严实实的衬衫袖子中若隐若现露出来一块看似价值不菲的名表。他和Eduardo搭讪的口气也很自然，看上去是个成功人士，流露出显而易见的自信和自如。  
　　  
　　当然，Eduardo消费的这家酒吧本身也价格高昂：他就是有改不了的少爷毛病。从前和Mark在一起的时候，他为了什么狗屁爱情，能心怀甜蜜地忍受红牛、甘草糖和必胜客；但是现在，既然他们已经分道扬镳，Eduardo还得到了一笔数目不小的“分手费”，小少爷当然有权利花天酒地，狠狠挥霍掉前男友签给他的支票。Eduardo后悔自己没在质证室里把那张支票撕得粉碎再甩到Mark脸上：bxxxh，我才不稀罕这点钱！  
　　  
　　停，别想Mark。Eduardo把思路收回来，对面前的男人露出一个天真甜美、而又饱含诱惑的笑容——别傻了，Eduardo在上流社会长大，还是家族里年纪最小、被浸在蜜罐里长大的Omega，当然知道怎么发挥自己最大的魅力。Mark这个内存里只有二进制代码0和1的机器人放弃了Eduardo，他总有一天会后悔的。  
　　  
　　Eduardo不知道的是，他在心里咬牙切齿诅咒Mark的时候，眼眶已经不知不觉发红了。他的内心满是绝望：Mark或许会后悔，但到那时候，他们已经是彻底的陌生人了。他会成为Mark前任名单上一个暗淡的名字，而Mark对他也是一样。想到他们将毫无交集地度过接下来的一生，Eduardo就痛苦地想要大哭一场。  
　　  
　　但是Eduardo不会回头；Mark那个混蛋，他一点想要挽留Eduardo的意思都没有。Eduardo要姿态潇洒地离开，坚决不做跪在地上，求着冷漠的前男友回头的可怜虫。Eduardo发誓自己会忘了那个卷毛机器人，就从一场与一个符合他审美的alpha共度一夜开始。  
　　  
　　于是他开口了。  
　　  
　　“我叫Ed。”他简短地自我介绍。鉴于他的大名现在正登在全美科技版兼娱乐版的头条，Eduardo不想丢脸地承认自己就是那个在商业上一败涂地、在爱情里也被扫地出门的Omega。  
　　  
　　Charles歪了歪头，对他露出一个微笑。那有点迷人，Eduardo开始觉得自己好像有点醉了。  
　　  
　　“我能请你喝一杯吗？”alpha彬彬有礼地问。  
　　  
　　Omega于是晕晕乎乎地点头。他坐在高脚椅上，脚尖不安分地轻轻点着地。他接过Charles递给他的酒杯抿了一口，不露痕迹地整了整衣领，遮住自己后颈上微微肿胀的腺体。他快要到发情期了，性腺隐隐作痛，半湿的内裤卡在臀缝里。他和Mark从大学的时候就搞到了一起，Mark是个看似冷淡其实性欲强盛的alpha，他陪Eduardo度过了很多个旖旎又疯狂的发情期。因为Omega严苛的家教，Eduardo和Mark始终没有做到最后一步——如果说Eduardo在这场失败的爱情里还保留了一点尊严，那一定是因为他没有被打上Mark的标记。  
　　  
　　可是现在，他要发情期了：他嗓子发干，屁股流水，四肢都酸软无力。自从在大二的时候遇到Mark，Eduardo再没用过那些抑制剂和小玩具。在靠着药片和针剂撑过了难捱的诉讼后，Eduardo的医生警告他抑制剂已经对他的生理机能产生了严重危害，如果不想在之后的日子里面对随时随地迎来紊乱的发情期的尴尬，就去找个alpha“解决一下”。  
　　  
　　Eduardo来酒吧前在口袋里装了三只抑制剂。在诉讼期间，他要克制Omega面对alpha时想要臣服的本能，因此只能加大药物的剂量，来抵抗自己的本性。Mark那股带着金属味道的alpha气味就像利刃，在无形中切割他的腺体，给予他无穷无尽的酷刑。常规的抑制剂早就对Eduardo失了效，Eduardo的使用量从一支增加到两支，再到现在的三支。可是他的发情期近在眼前，他并不确定，三支抑制剂能否遏制住他汹涌而来的情潮：如果他在这个夜晚找不到一个合适的alpha，那这个发情期注定会十分难熬。  
　　  
　　他盯着面前坐着的Charles，不自觉地舔了舔发干的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　这是个好机会。他在心里对自己说。面前的alpha看上去是个好选择：干净，健康，富有，Eduardo不用担心被拍下淫秽的录像从此被长期敲诈勒索，也不会面临第二天早上还要光着屁股给对方签一张支票的尴尬。他没意识到自己抓着酒杯的手指在颤抖：不管他在心里说服了自己多少遍，他始终不能完全放下抗拒，和一个完全陌生的alpha上床。  
　　  
　　他和Charles开始聊天了。Eduardo本来已经有打算开口请这个alpha帮自己度过发情期，可他说了几句之后，又开始感觉到厌烦：这个男人看似一副精英的做派，其实脑子里空空如也，只会吹嘘炫耀。Eduardo没一会儿就开始觉得不耐烦，他漫不经心把杯子里的酒喝完，准备借着去卫生间的理由逃跑了，果然相比一个alpha，还是抑制剂更加靠谱。  
　　  
　　可是当Eduardo想要离开座位时，才发现一切都变得不对劲：他的腺体一跳一跳地疼，眼前都蒙上轻纱一般的白雾。小腹处又酸又热，Eduardo喘了两口气，觉得呼吸都带着灼热的温度。他撑着吧台试图站起来，可是尝试了两次都没成功。  
　　  
　　他努力睁着眼睛，面前的alpha毫无出手帮忙的意思，脸上的笑容狡猾又虚伪。Eduardo愤恨地盯着对方，又看了一眼自己已经喝到见底的酒杯——显而易见，他被下药了。  
　　  
　　他本来就临近发情期，alpha不知道给他喝了什么助兴的东西，直接引爆了Eduardo发情期的导火索。Omega像是发高烧一样软绵绵地趴在吧台上，眼睛都几乎被睫毛粘连在一起，浑身酸软到动弹不得。鼻尖的alpha信息素味道好像更浓烈了，Eduardo向后仰着身子想要躲开，那个叫Charles的男人却突然搂住他的腰凑近过来。感觉到自己的下身开始湿润，Eduardo又羞又气，伸手捂住自己的嘴唇，抗拒着alpha的接近。他扭动着想要甩开Charles的手，男人却把他楼得更紧，整个身子都贴了上来。Eduardo头昏脑涨，他自小学习体术，本来身手过人；要不是这突如其来被药物刺激出的发情期，他早就把这个得寸进尺的alpha过肩摔甩到地上了。可是现在的Eduardo毫无反抗之力，就像是被放在案板上的面团，只能任由alpha把他捏圆搓扁。想到接下来可能会发生在自己身上的事，Eduardo既怒又怕，声音都忍不住变调了。  
　　  
　　“放开我。”他在alpha铁桶一样的手臂间挣扎着，伸手想摸自己的手机打电话求救。可是alpha抓住他的手，轻巧地夺走了Eduardo的手机，笑着塞到自己口袋里。  
　　  
　　Eduardo瞪着他，用力甩着自己被对方握着的手腕，想要解开对方的束缚脱身。Alpha用了点力气把Eduardo完全拽到自己怀里，Eduardo拼命仰着头，不让对方恶心的嘴唇碰到自己的脸。  
　　  
　　这个叫Charles的男人无耻地低声笑着：“我劝你最好安分一点，别自找苦头。你长得这么漂亮，我本来可是想对你温存点的，宝贝。”  
　　  
　　“Gofuckyourself.”Eduardo被他的话恶心地直起鸡皮疙瘩，但是除了嘴上骂几句，Eduardo根本逃不开。Charles把手穿过他的腋下拉着他站起来，还不忘把好几张大额钞票塞在酒杯的托座下面，和酒保心照不宣使着眼色。Eduardo被迫靠在这个alpha身上。他垂着头，鼻腔不争气地发酸。  
　　  
　　Mark——他的眼睛哭泣着，在心里默念这个名字。他非常害怕，想要自己的alpha前来救他。在诉讼时期，Eduardo一度十分厌恶Mark铺天盖地的冰冷信息素味道。可是现在，他心惊胆战，前所未有地想念Mark那令人安心的怀抱。  
　　  
　　Charles半拖半抱着Eduardo向外走去。他一只手捏住Eduardo的双手手腕，另一只手则紧紧箍着Eduardo的腰。Alpha的信息素味道铺天盖地袭来，Eduardo差点直接吐出来。他脚步虚浮，被挟制着走向酒吧门口。眼看距离出口越来越近，Eduardo心中的恐惧和绝望就越来越深。酒吧中光线迷离，其他人似乎并未注意到他的异况。Eduardo想张口求救，却虚弱地喊不出高声的语句。  
　　  
　　“别想跑了，亲爱的。”Charles搂紧了Omega的腰。他还故意凑在Eduardo耳边，说些下流的话。Eduardo被他拽着走出酒吧，alpha把他带到自己的车边，Eduardo头昏脑涨，本来想记住对方的牌照，却发现这个人还精明地把牌照堵住了两位数。  
　　  
　　这个惯犯。Eduardo在心里暗骂。他被Charles拖着坐到副驾驶座，alpha用安全带把他固定在座位上，还扯下Eduardo的领带把他的手腕绑在一起。Eduardo动弹不得，口腔中呼出的都是烧灼的热气。从腺体处传来的刺痛似乎在全身游走，Eduardo感觉自己的胸部也肿胀起来，硬挺起来的乳头顶着衬衫的布料，下身一片泥泞，内裤湿哒哒地贴在身上。车厢里的Omega信息素味道浓郁到几乎要化为实质，Eduardo实在难以忍受，靠在座椅上小幅度地磨蹭着身体，想要借此纾解烈火般的情欲。  
　　  
　　他的小动作自然落入Charles的眼里；alpha带着邪笑靠过来，把手放在Eduardo腿上，隔着西装裤抚摸Omega紧致的大腿。  
　　  
　　“可怜的小家伙，”他说着，把想要往旁边躲的Eduardo扯回来，“我们不如就在……”  
　　  
　　车窗外突然传出“笃笃”的两下敲击声。Alpha本打算置之不理，没想到敲玻璃的声音完全没有停下的意思。  
　　  
　　“Shit，”Charles骂了一声，不耐烦地摇下车窗，“你他妈有——”  
　　  
　　“CharlesGaryson，2002年毕业于斯坦福商学院，三个月以前调任到花旗银行旧金山分部担任副行长。四天之前，你手下的一名女性基金经理提出辞职，还举报你在工作时间试图在茶水间对她实施性侵未遂。你花二十万当做封口费摆平了这件事。”车窗外站着一个戴着卫衣兜帽的男人，语调平板得像是背书似的说出这一段话。  
　　  
　　在这个人开口的一瞬间，本来紧闭着眼睛的Eduardo立刻清醒了几分。空气中隐约传来熟悉的味道，让Omega被攥紧似的心脏立刻放松下来。他努力地偏过头看向车窗外，小小地吐了口气。  
　　  
　　坐在驾驶座上的Charles不敢置信地盯着对方：“Whatthehell，你从哪里——”  
　　  
　　“你们在邮件上讨论这件事了，”那个男声再一次打断他的话，“你和对方讨价还价了十几次。你可真不大度，Garyson、”  
　　  
　　他扯了扯嘴角：“有趣的是，我还在你的电脑里发现了别的好东西。或者说，你迷奸Omega的罪证。你觉得我把这些东西送给地检办会不会是个好主意？”  
　　  
　　“你……你是谁？你想干什么？敲诈我吗？”Charles放在方向盘上的手已经在发抖了，他强装镇定，说出来的话却是一截一截的。  
　　  
　　“我对你的钱没兴趣，”车窗外站着的那个男人冷淡地说。他个头不算太高，却有着强大的、属于alpha的上位者气场，甚至镇住了同样是alpha的Charles，“你最好把我的Omega还给我，然后赶紧滚蛋。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　把一个比自己还高上半头的发情期Omega带回家着实是一件费力的事；扶着Eduardo、看着那辆奥迪逃窜似的开走之后，Mark磨了磨牙，一边抱着虚软的前男友让他靠在自己身上，一边解开绑着Eduardo手腕的领带。为了防止Eduardo浓郁过分的信息素味道引来其他精虫上脑的alpha，Mark快速低下头，在Omega脖颈的腺体上不轻不重咬了一口。Eduardo靠在Mark身上，来自alpha的临时标记让他的神智清醒了一些，不再像刚才那样混沌；可他依旧两腿发软，在Mark的脸颊边呼出滚烫的热气。Mark扶着他打了一辆出租车，冷着脸没有询问Eduardo下榻的酒店，而是让司机直接把车开到了自己家。  
　　  
　　司机一路上都在用看变态的眼神看着Mark，甚至有好几次都把手指放在了车内的报警按钮上。Eduardo像牛皮糖一样粘在Mark肩膀上，甚至还凑近Mark从卫衣领口露出来的脖子、用鼻尖贪婪地捕捉alpha的气味。Mark板着脸一言不发，只是反手握住Omega滚烫的掌心。司机从后视镜里偷偷窥视许久，确认这两个年轻人有亲密关系，才没把他们直接送去警局。  
　　  
　　到达目的地以后，Mark付了车钱，把Eduardo拽进自己的家门。Eduardo给他们租的那套带泳池的别墅Mark早就退掉了，他现在租住了一套小一些的公寓，装修十分简陋。忙碌的CEO没有兴趣添置家具，主卧的地板上只有一张大床的床垫。他拉着Eduardo走进玄关一把拍开灯，把踉跄的Omega摁在墙上，就直接凶狠地吻了上去。  
　　  
　　气头上的alpha吻得毫无章法，连啃带咬地撬开Omega的嘴唇。Eduardo后背抵在墙上，发出小动物一样的呜咽，可是又饥渴地松开牙齿，由着Mark的舌头在自己口腔里扫荡。他抓着alpha卫衣的下摆，没有完全闭上的眼睛漏出一条细缝，透出来一丝快要盛不住的水光。Eduardo本来就正在发情，Mark攻势猛烈的亲吻让他软得更厉害了。Eduardo双腿打滑往地上倒，alpha于是用两只手卡着他的腰，踢开Omega并拢的双脚把自己嵌到对方腿间，两个人的胯部靠在一起，Eduardo被烫到似的抖了一下，两只手不自觉地攀上Mark的肩膀。  
　　  
　　Mark松开他。Omega肿着嘴唇，双眼迷茫地喘气，下巴上还挂着因为来不及吞咽而流下来的晶莹的液体，粉色的舌头在微张的唇瓣中若隐若现。他放在Mark肩膀上的手没力气地滑下去，但又像抓住什么救命稻草似的拽住Mark身前的帽绳。  
　　  
　　“知道我是谁吗？”Mark没什么感情地说着，用一只手拍了拍Omega被情欲蒸得通红的脸蛋。Eduardo的瞳孔根本没聚焦在他身上，这让alpha更加不爽了。他的阴茎蓄势待发地顶在宽松的运动裤里，可是Mark并没那么急着解决——他要先确保Eduardo能认出自己，不然他就把Omega的脑袋摁在冷水里好好清醒清醒，直到他能分辨出面前的alpha到底是谁，再好好地操他。  
　　  
　　Eduardo张了张嘴。他刚被Mark狠狠地吻过，唇色鲜艳地像成熟的樱桃。他懵懂地看着Mark，眼睛里的水光凄然地像是走丢的小鹿。他像是没听懂Mark的问题，只是用手指扭着Mark的帽绳，凑过去想再吻一吻alpha刻薄的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　Mark侧过头躲开了Omega主动献上的吻，Eduardo委委屈屈地亲了一口alpha的脸颊。Mark伸出手用虎口卡着Omega的下巴让他直视自己，把刚才的话又问了一遍。  
　　  
　　“我是谁？”他问。如果Eduardo现在是清醒的状态的话，他一定能分辨出Mark压低的声音里含着多少愤怒。  
　　  
　　Eduardo愣愣地看了一会面前的alpha。浸透的内裤好像已经盛不下他屁股里流出来的水，Omega漂亮的西服裤外已经洇出浅浅的湿迹。Alpha的味道刺激着他的性欲，刚才在腺体上打下的临时标记好像根本没有效用，Eduardo只想摆脱掉束缚自己的裤子，然后不顾廉耻地张开腿，用手指、小玩具、或者什么更大更热的东西让自己好好地爽一次。  
　　  
　　Mark一动不动地盯着面前的Omega。看出对方还是毫无反应，意识到Eduardo现在只要随便一个alpha都可以，Mark只觉得内心像是同时被寒冰和烈焰吞噬。他松开Eduardo，一言不发地抓着Omega的胳膊把他往浴室拖。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被他拽得差点跌倒。他迷迷糊糊跟着alpha走了两步，然后撒娇似的抓着Mark的袖子晃了晃。  
　　  
　　“Mark，你要带我去哪？”Omega软绵绵地问道。  
　　  
　　Mark为这句话停下脚步。他顿了一秒，拐个弯把Eduardo带到了卧室门前，然后粗暴地把他推了进去。  
　　  
　　Eduardo摇晃着倒退进卧室，直接摔倒在Mark放在地上的床垫上。Mark紧跟着进来反手锁上门，抓着自己的卫衣下摆直接脱下上衣。Eduardo反应慢半拍地用手撑着床垫，Mark走过去跪在Omega腿间，推着Eduardo仰躺到床上。他俯身撑在Eduardo上方，饥渴了许久的Omega再也等不及，直接抱着alpha的脖子就送上一个亲吻。Mark像是被取悦的狮子，纵容Omega小声抽噎着，湿漉漉地来回啃他的下巴。知道Omega现在十有八九已经被情欲烧糊了脑子，Mark也懒得说话，直接解开了Eduardo身上碍事的衬衫。莹白的身体暴露在灯光下，Mark的手指弹琴一般跳跃着滑过Omega的胸口，Eduardo微微颤抖着，胸前挺立的的两颗小肉粒也跟着颤颤巍巍。Mark动作麻利地解开Eduardo腰上的皮带。Omega双脚踩在床垫上，殷勤地协助alpha把自己的下身脱了个精光，只剩下脚踝上还挂着的一双深蓝色的袜子。Eduardo难耐地用自己一双长得过分的腿缠在alpha腰上，还在alpha背后不甘寂寞地磨蹭。他整个人都像是黏人到过分的大号抱抱熊，牢牢地攀在Mark身上，双手抱着Mark的脖子，双腿环在Mark背后，放浪地挺着腰在alpha身上蹭来蹭去。  
　　  
　　“Mark，”他呻吟着，像含着一颗糖那样含混地喊着alpha的名字，“Mark……我好热，帮帮我……”  
　　  
　　Mark也在喘气。他的阴茎在裤子里撑出一个明显的帐篷，额头上都是细密的汗珠。他握着Omega的阴茎，近乎残忍地听着Omega的低泣和哀求，用拇指堵住Omega前端不断渗水的小孔，不让他痛快地射出来。  
　　  
　　“让我帮你什么？”Mark的声音发哑，语调却很稳，“说出来，告诉我你想从我这里得到什么，Wardo。”  
　　  
　　被握住弱点的Eduardo像条搁浅的鱼一样在床垫上挣动着，生理性的泪水随着他的动作落出眼眶。  
　　  
　　他的脸已经完全变得通红，胸口往上的皮肤都变成诱人的粉色。Mark扯着他胸口浅褐色的乳头揉捏，Eduardo全无反抗之力，只能哭得更凶了。他讨好地夹紧大腿箍住Mark的腰，揪着Mark的卷毛亲alpha高挺的鼻梁。  
　　  
　　“帮我，帮我度过发情期……操我……”Eduardo的话因为哭泣变成一截一截的。Mark满意于自己听到的答案，他大发慈悲地揉了两下Eduardo已经硬得微微跳动的阴茎，然后慢吞吞松开手。Eduardo难受地蜷起来，一股股地射出来不少精液。Mark把自己的Omega拽成平躺的姿势，恶劣地用手使劲按了好几下Eduardo的小腹。Omega被欺负得根本停不下眼泪，不由自主地又断断续续射出来一些，浓白的精液溅落在线条漂亮的肚子上。  
　　  
　　在Eduardo因为高潮而睁着眼睛迷茫地看着天花板的时候，Mark拉下自己的运动裤，露出已经蠢蠢欲动许久的阴茎。他把Omega已经无力合拢的双腿拉得更开挂在自己手肘上，挺腰用自己勃起的性器蹭了蹭Omega早就水光泛滥的后穴。Eduardo被烫伤似的低低叫了一声，像只被欺负狠了的小奶猫在委屈地抽鼻子。Mark为Omega臣服的姿态更加兴致高昂；他在Omega微微翕合的穴口戳刺了两下，然后双手卡着Omega的腰，一鼓作气把自己送进了对方温暖的身体里。  
　　  
　　尽管发情期的Omega已经为迎接插入分泌了大量淫荡的体液，但当alpha粗大的茎体像利刃一样破开穴口的嫩肉、长驱直入地挺进Omega的身体时，被撑得胀痛的娇贵小少爷还是没出息地哭起来，还在alpha胳膊上挠了好几道。  
　　  
　　他和Mark自从百万会员之夜后就再没有过私下接触，被alpha按在腿上用那根粗大的阴茎操都是很久之前的事了。Eduardo用抑制剂和按摩棒撑了这么久，根本承受不住alpha的真家伙。  
　　  
　　“出去。”他哆哆嗦嗦地说，哭得惨兮兮的。“我……我不做了。”  
　　  
　　Mark根本没打算理他。他心知肚明Eduardo在做爱的时候有多少毛病；但只要被操服了，Omega就会变成露出肚皮的猫，或者融化的奶糖——只能由着人为所欲为。Mark一鼓作气把自己完全插进Omega因为情热而格外紧致滚烫的肠道里。Omega一开始还小幅度地挣扎踢打，但当alpha握着他的腰、不管不顾地来回抽插了十数下后，Omega软下来，两只手打开在脑袋两侧，只剩下抽鼻子的力气了。  
　　  
　　Mark心满意足地低下卷毛脑袋，奖励似的亲了亲驯顺下来的Omega。Eduardo像是用水做成的漂亮娃娃。流着没完没了的眼泪和淫水。发情期已经完全带走了平素高傲精明的小少爷的神智；他逆来顺受地张着嘴接受着Mark的深吻，被分开到极致的大腿根肉眼可见地打着颤。Mark一边凶猛地在Omega令人欲仙欲死的身体里死命倒弄着，一边又温柔地用舌尖舔去Omega通红眼角流下来的每一滴眼泪。他们抱在一起，紧密契合的身体仿佛生来就属于彼此。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被操得完全迷糊了，没力气的胳膊挂在Mark脖子上，柔韧的身体几乎被对折起来，肉感的臀尖挤在床垫上，漂亮的长腿随着alpha的抽插前后摇晃，脚趾都爽得蜷缩起来。Mark连咬带啃，在Eduardo胸口从喉结到锁骨再到乳晕都留下了大大小小的牙印。两个人身上都是汗水，Eduardo脸颊湿漉漉的，睫毛都被眼泪粘在一起。总被人误解是个弱不禁风宅男的Mark现在似乎有着用不完的力气，百般玩弄Eduardo，手指从Omega纤瘦的腰肢游走到细腻的腿根，留下无数或青或红的指印。Omega的阴茎完全无人照管，但也已经再次立起来，在Eduardo的小腹上划下好几道水迹。Omega早就被操得全无力气了，丰唇里只能吐出含糊的呻吟和意义不明的求饶，还有偶尔两声的“Mark”。但显然求饶的效果适得其反；被叫到名字的时候，压在Omega身上的alpha反而会更加兴奋，发狠地猛力抽插十几下，每一次都几乎把自己完全抽出来，然后用更大的力气把自己顶回去。Eduardo叫得嗓子都哑了，意识不清地嘟囔了好几句服软的葡萄牙语。Mark被他又哑又糯的声音撩拨得心头发痒，就低下头咬几下Omega敏感的耳朵。  
　　  
　　Mark的阴茎尺寸很可观，十分轻松地就能顶到Omega的敏感点。继续深入，就是Omega身体内部那个神秘的天堂——海绵蛋糕一般的生殖腔，环状膜保护那个狭小的入口，Mark朝那里进攻着，没几下就感觉那张小嘴裂开了缝，殷勤地邀请alpha的进入。  
　　  
　　意识到自己快要成结的时候，Mark喘着粗气，想要把自己抽出来——Eduardo家教很严，古板的Saverin家族不允许幼子在未婚状态下被打上alpha的标记。就当Mark咬着牙打算离开Omega的身体时，Omega突然清明了一瞬，用力收缩肠道夹住了alpha的阴茎。  
　　  
　　Mark倒抽了一口气，差点不管不顾地直接顶进Omega的子宫。属于alpha的繁殖本能在他身体里叫嚣着，让他把这个Omega钉在自己的阴茎上，用无休无的精液灌满他，直到他被操到怀孕。  
　　  
　　“松开，Wardo。”几乎是用上自己全部的意志力，Mark才咬牙说出这句话。  
　　  
　　“不……”Omega的声音前所未有地倔强。他盯着Mark，alpha在那双眼睛里看到自己的倒影。他抖了一下，意识到自己现在面对的不是那个只知道性爱的Omega，而是那个聪明又强大的Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Mark屏息等待着。  
　　  
　　“标记我……”Eduardo断断续续地说，“标记我。你别想用那点钱和股份就打发我，我要你……呜。”  
　　  
　　Mark把他剩下的话用一个吻堵回去。他粗暴地顶开Omega从未有人造访的生殖腔口，胀大的硬结锁住入口，开始了漫长的射精。  
　　  
　　“我会的，”Alpha和Omega额头相抵，“我会用接下来的所有时间补偿你的。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo哼了两声。他完全没力气了；alpha的精液冲刷着他的子宫，Omega想被烫到似的发抖。他淅淅沥沥地尿出来一些稀薄的精液，在Mark咬破他的脖子、把alpha的信息素注入到他身体里后，Eduardo甚至没等到Mark的结消退，就昏睡了过去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　  
　　（用来搞笑的后续脑洞）  
　　  
　　Mark很久没有过这么好的睡眠了；为了同时应付Facebook的发展和质证，他每天只睡三个小时，身体机能都要透支了。  
　　  
　　他正睡得昏天黑地，就感觉自己被踹下了床垫，鼻梁都磕在了地上。  
　　  
　　Mark恼火地睁开眼睛，想看看是谁打扰自己。  
　　  
　　Eduardo——他的Omega——站在床垫旁边的地上，居高临下看着他，遍布红痕的诱人躯体只裹着一件浴衣，手里捧着Mark的电脑。  
　　  
　　“你跟踪我！”他气呼呼地说，“你明明看到我被那个该死的alpha挟持，还不早点出来救我！万一我真的被他带走了怎么办！”  
　　  
　　为了避免自己的电脑再次面临四分五裂的命运，Mark只好爬起来，在地上翻找着自己的衣服和背包。他从自己随身携带、宅男必备的双肩背包里翻出一把手枪，在Eduardo不可思议的目光里递给他。  
　　  
　　“真枪，有子弹，上膛了。”他简短地说，“如果那个家伙真的敢把你带走，我会让他的大腿或者胳膊上挨一下的。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo看着手里沉甸甸的枪，又看向Mark：“你带枪干什么？”  
　　  
　　“我闻到你快发情了。昨天签和解协议，我就把枪带上了。我想你可能会找别的alpha解决发情期——所以我跟踪了你。如果你敢找别人，我就把他赶走，然后用枪抵着你的太阳穴上你。”Mark耸耸肩，毫不在乎地说。  
　　  
　　Eduardo把手枪扔到角落：“我都不知道该害怕还是该感动了。”  
　　  
　　“所以我能继续睡觉了吗？”  
　　  
　　“认真的？我们昨晚才完成标记，我发情期还没过呢，你就只想睡觉？”  
　　  
　　“乖，睡够了就操你。”  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
　　


End file.
